


Snake Charmer

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she could charm a snake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Charmer

He watched her, which wasn't exactly new, he always watched her. But this time it was different. He was watching to interrogate a suspect. He couldn't help but smile as they all underestimated her. He and Delko had already had their shot at him a few days ago, now it was Calleigh's turn. She went all smiles, giving them a good general feeling, like they could pull the wool over the eyes of the pretty blonde woman and she wouldn't be any smarter. Little did they know they were coming up against a person with probably the greatest strength of character he'd ever met. She could charm a snake into giving up its venom and be none the wiser. It was one of the things he loved about her.


End file.
